I don't hate you part 1
by scorpion22
Summary: Everyone thinks Rosalie hates Bella but when she goes and tells Bella how she became a vampire they will do more then talk. oneshot please review. I own nothing. I have broken up that huge paragraph like asked, and added a little something to the end please let me know if you like it.


Many of you have said I need to make this story longer and break up that long paragraph so he it is the story is longer, and not one big paragraph so enjoy.

Chapter one

After Rosalie told Bella the story of how she became a vampire Bella sat, and stared at her for several minutes before speaking.

"That's why you hate me Rosalie because I want to be a vampire ", she paused drawing breath before continuing.

"That's what I did to upset you so much "breathed Bella. Rosalie leaned towards her placing her hands on top of Bella's as she whispered in a sensual tone of voice.

"I don't hate you Bella far from it ", as she said this she leaned even closer to her so that their lips were almost touching saying.

"There are things I'd like to show you if you'd let me ". Bella looked into her golden eyes and felt her fingers run across her skin speaking in a hushed almost whisper.

"Then show me ", Rosalie smiled drawing Bella into a passionate almost searing kiss. As Bella kissed Rosalie back she thought how this kiss had the same feeling her kisses with Edward did, but in some way it was better, new to her, and she found herself wanting it more then she had ever wanted a kiss from Edward. As these thoughts ran through Bella's mind she let Rosalie's tongue enter her mouth teasing her, playing with her, and toying with her sanity.

Rosalie began to tug at her sweatshirt as they broke apart Rosalie smiled down at her as she pulled it over her head. This exposed her breasts and her hardened nipples, without Bella noticing Rosalie stood up letting the robe she wore fall revealing her naked form. She came towards her again this time she knelt grasping the waistband of Bella's panties, and her pajama bottoms. Rosalie slid them down her legs taking them off, and throwing them over her shoulder. When she looked between Bella's legs she could see her pussy was wet with want, climbing into the huge bed Rosalie pulled Bella to her capturing her lips.

Bella kissed her back hungry for more moaning as their lips worked in unison as Rosalie fondled her breasts squeezing them, and pinching her nipples. Rosalie pushed her farther back onto the bed, breaking the kiss, and running kisses down her throat until her mouth found one of Bella's hard nipples. Rosalie suckled her breast while letting a hand find its way down Bella's body coming to rest between her legs. She let a finger run threw her folds, finding her clit Rosalie began to stroke it slowly making Bella's hips buck, and causing her to throw back her head. After paying equal attention to both of her breasts Rosalie ran kisses across the rest of her body coming to a stop between Bella's legs.

Rosalie spread Bella's legs wider looking between her legs and finding her clit, she slowly began to run her finger across it making her buck her hips again. She slowly teased her clit with her finger being careful to watch the look on Bella's face as she rubbed it between her fingers, and ran her finger across her entrance and her folds. When she thought she had teased her long enough Rosalie took her clit into her mouth being careful of her teeth she began to suck on it slow, and hard. Bella moaned loudly placing her hands at the back of Rosalie's head, and moving her hips so that she was practically shoving her pussy into her face. Rosalie smiled into her pussy at this removing her mouth from her clit as she started to lick at her entrance.

Her hips bucked again as she felt Rosalie snake her tongue into her entrance licking at the walls, and tongue fucking her pussy. This caused Bella to cum whimpering and moaning Rosalie's name, Rosalie licked her pussy clean then they looked at each other both smiling. Rosalie positioned herself so that she was lying on top of her placing both hands on her breasts she began to kiss her. She let her tongue tease her tongue while still letting Bella taste herself in Rosalie's heat, and in her warmth. Bella broke apart from her surprising Rosalie by kneeling before her, and spreading her legs.

She looked between Rosalie's legs noticing how wet her pussy was Bella began to lick at her pussy teasing her clit the way Rosalie had done to her. After making Rosalie cum and licking her clean Bella came to kiss her letting her taste herself like she had done then running her tongue down to her breasts, and taking one into her mouth. She flicked her tongue at the nipple teasing it before sucking on it slowly, and going harder as she went along nipping at it with her teeth slightly. Bella smiled as she heard Rosalie moan her name softly sucking harder to make her say it louder which worked because she almost screamed it.

As she sucked on her breasts Bella put her hand between Rosalie's legs slipping two fingers into her entrance, and moving them inside her. As she did this Rosalie said her name even louder as her fingers moved inside her faster.

" Harder " Rosalie growled down at her, and Bella began to move her fingers inside of her harder this caused Rosalie to cum with a moan of Bella's name. As she finished climaxing Bella licked her pussy clean again and after sucked her fingers clean until Rosalie pulled her to her with a powerful hunger and felt as she kissed back willingly. Rosalie pulled away and looked at her before getting up from the bed, and putting on her robe again.

"I'll be right back "Rosalie whispered slipping out of the room returning quickly. In seconds she was back sitting naked beside her only this time she held something in her hand. It was a pink vibrating dildo, Rosalie handed it to Bella smiling at her saying.

"This is for you "kissing her as she whispered this in her ear.

"Every time you use it think of tonight "continued Rosalie.

Bella kissed her and was startled when she felt Rosalie put the tip of the dildo at her entrance, smiling at her Rosalie laid her back spreading her legs like before, and inserting the dildo. Bella moaned as Rosalie pumped the dildo into her pussy slowly at first, and going harder and faster as she continued. As she continued to go harder Bella started Cumming, Rosalie muffled her scream with a searing hot kiss. As Bella lay coming down from her climax Rosalie cleaned her pussy then licked the cum from the dildo, after she handed it to Bella, and kissing her she broke away from her with a satisfied laugh. They began to get dressed Bella putting on her sweatshirt and pajama bottoms while Rosalie claimed her panties as a prize as she put on her robe, Rosalie said goodbye with a kiss before leaving with a smile on her face.

Bella climbed into the huge bed under the covers, and laying the dildo under her pillow holding onto it as she slept. Bella and Rosalie never said a word about that night to anyone only smiling to one another from time to time, and Bella thought of that night not only every time she used the dildo Rosalie gave her, but sometimes in her dreams. They both thought that anything like that night would never happen again, and they were almost right.

" Hay Rosalie could you go pick Bella up from Jacob's I have to go with Carlisle " asked Edward one day a few months later.

"Why can't Alice do it "whined Rosalie pretending to be mad at the situation, but deep down she was already wet between the legs.

"Esme and her are going with us and Jasper went hunting with Emmett you're the only one who doesn't have anything to do "answered Edward giving her a pleading look.

"Fine but you owe me big time "growled Rosalie glaring at him as she left the room. Bella was surprised when Rosalie was the one to pick her up, but part of her was happy.

"Where Edward is "asked Bella buckling her seat belt.

"He had to go with the others someplace "said Rosalie as she pulled the car over to the side of the road.

They seemed to stare at each other before almost attacking each other as they kissed their tongues battling one another.

"I want you so bad find a room somewhere private "moaned Bella as her hands went up Rosalie's shirt finding her breasts.

"Yes "hissed Rosalie as she pulled away putting the car into gear, and beginning to drive as fast as she could to a hotel in Port Angeles. Bella had her hands up her shirt as she drove pinching and tweaking her nipples making Rosalie drive even faster desperate to get there. Rosalie moaned she felt hot between the legs; she wanted desperately to get this girl to a hotel so she could rip her clothes off.

"Did you miss me "moaned Rosalie before Bella climbed into her lap as she was driving grinding against her. They found themselves parked outside a hotel; Bella was still in her lap as their lips locked as their tongues slid into their mouths.

"Come on Rosalie I need you "whispered Bella before getting out of the car, and pulling Rosalie with her. After getting the room they ever so carefully found the elevator heading for the room, and kissing once the elevator doors shut.

"I want you so badly I've wanted to rip your clothes off every time I see you "whispered Rosalie as they kissed in the elevator waiting for it to stop on their floor.

Finally the elevator door open, still kissing they fell out of the elevator, touching, kissing, and slowly making their way to their room. Pushing Bella up against the door once they found the room Rosalie removed her shirt before capturing her lips. They made their way into the room still kissing, still fondling, and quickly they found the bed. They both shed their clothes till they collapsed on the bed both naked. As they kissed Bella straddled Rosalie grinding up against her as Rosalie took a nipple into her mouth while three fingers slid inside Bella's tight pussy.

"Be my lover Bella "said Rosalie before Bella kissed her slowly pushing her back onto the bed.


End file.
